Ranma Saotome (Kryptonian ½)
History Not trusting others to know what was best for his own adopted son, Genma was intent on being the one who decided how the boy was to be raised as a true Martial Artist. That was why he had firmly resolved to take the boy on an extended "Training Mission," stopping in from time to time to pay his wife a visit and allow her to measure their son's gradual development from boyhood to early manhood. One day the paths of two great champions collided, for it so happened that Genma and Ranma were taking a tour of central China during one of the worse epochs of battle that were being waged between the Japanese and an American-manned contingent of heroic mercenaries known popularly as the "Flying Tigers." Xian-Pu was assisting the Tigers in their aerial raids, having mastered the art of flying an airplane (which was also given divine grants by the Goddess of Mercy, rendering it Stealth capable) when she chanced to mistake a boy named Ranma for a Japanese civilian. Xian-Pu takes Ranma and his father home to see her mother, who decides he'd make a pretty good addition to their bloodline. When Ranma objected and asked how he could get out of the arrangement Cologne challenges him to prove his worth by dueling against her at the Springs of Jusenkyo. Ranma-Chan I have Carol Danvers representing Ranma-chan ranma (3).jpg ranma (4).jpg ranma (6).png ranma (2).jpg Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Ranma's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. *'Solar Battery': Technically, this is the main source of Ranma's powers. As a Kryptonian, Ranma's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Ranma's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Ranma can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Trained from the time he was about two years old (when their training trip began) by his father in the ways of the Saotome style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Ranma is a master of several styles of martial arts, utilizing a blend of Chinese and Japanese techniques. Strength Class 100+ Weaknesses · Vulnerability to Magic: Being Kryptonian Ranma is vulnerable to magic, and curses don't get much more perverse than at Jusenkyo, so now he switch back and forth with a blonde version of himself who has all of his powers and abilities, which are far beyond those of ordinary martial artists. · Vulnerability to Kryptonite: · Kryptonians: · Lead: · Solar Energy: · Psionics Category:Kryptonian 1/2